Arthur Curry
Arthur Curry, '''is the current Atlantean King of the underwater city of Atlantis, going by the alias of '''Aquaman. As a half Atlantean, Arthur has enhanced physiology and superhuman abilities, making him an extremely powerful being, especially when he wielded Atlanna's Trident and Atlan's Trident. His mother was an Atlantean Queen named Atlanna, while his father, Thomas Curry, was a human. He lives with his father, Thomas, in a lighthouse on the surface dweller's world, but after an attack on the surface world by his half-brother, Arthur claimed his birthright as the King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas. Biography Early Life Arthur was born sometime after 1985, on the surface world, to a lighthouse keeper named Thomas Curry and Atlanna, who was the Queen of Atlantis, the lost underwater city. He was given the name 'Arthur Curry' after a powerful hurricane and the king. A few years later after an attack was placed for Atlanna and Arthur was almost discovered by Atlantean soldiers Atlanna had left to protect him with Arthur growing up alone with his father. Discovering his Powers At age 9, Arthur had already discovered he could communicate with sea life, one day on a school field trip at an Aquarium, Arthur was getting picked on by some bullies who see him talking to the fish. After a shark nearly breaks the window scaring the bullies off Arthur. Everyone witnesses Arthur calming the shark as well as his eyes change from brown to gold with all the sea life in the aquarium circling around him. At age 13, Arthur, thanks to Vulko, who was sent by his mother, soon began to realize that he had more special powers, that he could breathe underwater, has super strength, super speed, adaptability, and much more, as well as his Atlantean birthright as King of Atlantis. After years of being trained by Vulko and being taught everything to know of Atlantis, Vulko gives Arthur his mother's trident to train for battle after growing frustrated Arthur asks why Atlanna never comes to see him. After demanding a real answer, Vulko reveals that after Atlanna returned to Atlantis she had to fulfill her duty as Queen and marry Orvax, whom she was arranged to marry and had a child with him, his half brother Orm but after the discovery of Arthur's existence came to light, Orvax had sacrificed her to the Trench for her crime, angry Arthur throws his trident at Vulko and spends the rest of his life in guilt over his mother's death. Discovered by the Armed Forces At some unknown point, Arthur was spotted by some underwater the United States Armed Forces surveillance drones inside the wreck of an old sunken ship deep in the ocean. He then destroyed the drone with his Trident of Neptune and swam away at Super Speed. Meeting Bruce Wayne After coming to a village in Iceland, hearing stories about a man who comes from the sea to bring fish to the villagers. Bruce meets Arthur asking for his help and to tell him the story of the mother boxes that are painted on a wall from the villagers. Pressuring him to leave, Bruce asks the directions to Atlantis, which makes Arthur angry and hurls him into a wall, before he could cause more damage to Bruce he calls him by his surface name, Arthur Curry. After Bruce reveals he is Batman to him, they go outside to discuss why he needs his help, but Arthur refuses to help and dives into the ocean swimming away. Fight against Steppenwolf After saving a nearby fisherman from his sinking boat, Arthur discovers parademon blood on him and hears the fisherman mumbles about winged creatures flying through his boat from the water. Arthur goes back into the ocean heading towards Atlantis. Upon arriving on the outskirts, Arthur discovers a dead guard, hearing the sounds of battle nearby he stumbles upon Steppenwolf fighting Mera. After Mera is down, Arthur fights Steppenwolf but is defeated and watches him get away with the mother box. After talking with Mera, he realizes it's his responsibility to stop the Unity from happening and asks Mera to get him his armor. Joining The Others After facing him in the tunnel under Gotham Harbor. Arthur arrives too late to help Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg as Steppenwolf had already escaped and left them to possibly drown from the rushing water entering the tunnel after Steppenwolf hurled a missile at the walls. Arthur uses his trident to stop the water and create a wall but it did not hold, it only gave the others time to escape before possibly drowning. After Cyborg suddenly leaves and the Gotham police arrive, Arthur officially joins the group, even laughing at the sight of Bruce as Batman, referring to what he said when they first met "Dressed like a bat". Arthur informs them that Steppenwolf got the mother box that was in Atlantis, which means that the box of Man is the last one and they need to make sure he never gets it, Cyborg abruptly returns with the last mother box in hand. Stopping Hijackers After defeating Steppenwolf with the Justice League, Arthur decides to return home to his father. On the way, he hears of a group of pirates hijacking a Russian submarine and goes to help. Appearance Arthur is a very muscular and tall man, as tall as or taller than Batman and Superman, thus giving him an immense and intimidating look, making it clear to others that Arthur is not to be trifled with. He carries with him, his mother's large Trident. Arthur was born with brown eyes but after unlocking his Atlantean powers they changed to gold, dark brown shoulder-length hair with blonde tips and a thick beard of medium length. He appears to have Polynesian and tattoos that represent his heritage, while also wearing native Atlantean armor, from his wrists to his right shoulder. He also wears his royal Atlantean armor that covers his whole upper body that once belonged to one of his ancestors. Arthur also bears new armor that is made from solid gold scales that protect his upper body. His lower side of the new armor is part of an Atlantean skinsuit that has small hexagons all over to resemble fish scales. Personality Initially, Arthur is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he doesn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained. Hence, Arthur grows up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds. Abilities See Also: Atlantean *'Superhuman Strength' - Arthur has Superhuman Strength that he is the third strongest member of the Justice League (After Superman and Wonder Woman). He is strong enough to hit Steppenwolf a great distance with his trident and his strength was further improved when he was shown able to lift an entire submarine over his head. *'Super Stamina' - Arthur's advanced Atlantean musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce far fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for very long periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Durability' - Arthur's Atlantean skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting him a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Arthur to withstand high-caliber bullets and tremendous underwater pressures. *'Enhanced Senses' - Due to his Atlantean physiology, all of Arthur's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, he can clearly perceive his surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. *'Hydrokinesis'- With his Trident, Arthur can control vast bodies of water, summoning forth gigantic waves. He is also faster, stronger & smarter when exposed to water. **'Hydrokinetic Healing Factor' - Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure him. However, due to his Atlantean physiology, he is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, when exposed to water. **'Underwater Breathing' - As a High Born Atlantean, Arthur can naturally breathe underwater. **'Marine Telepathy' - Arthur can telepathically communicate with and control marine creatures and can summon numerous ones to his aid simultaneously when required. **[[Super Speed|'Superhuman Speed']] - Arthur can swim at the speed of a bullet, faster than any human being or marine creatures. He can cause a sonic boom when swimming, showing that he can swim at supersonic speeds. Weaknesses * Dehydration - Arthur's main weakness is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken him, making him gradually lose most of his strength and powers. While on land, Arthur is not quite as strong as he would be underwater, but extremely strong and formidable nonetheless. * Atlantean Weaponry '''- Arthur is immune to mostly all surface world weaponry such as swords, bullets, and missiles. However once he encounters heat rays from Atlantean tech and Atlantean steel he can be harmed by it. Equipment *Atlanna's Trident' - Arthur's primary weapon, which he frequently wields in battle. The Trident is one of the few weapons capable of actually harming an otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian like Superman. *'Arthur's Royal Armor' *'Arthur's Gladiator Armor' *'Aquaman Suit' *'Atlan's Trident' Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' (photo only) *''Justice League'' *''Aquaman'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *Santiago Cabrera was cast as Aquaman in the failed Justice League: Mortal film. *Zack Snyder (director of Man of Steel) called into 97.1, The Ticket’s Stoney and Bill radio show, while driving to the Batman v Superman Detroit set, to defend the character after he heard “disparaging” remarks about Aquaman. However, Snyder stated Aquaman would not appear in Dawn of Justice, which later proved to be untrue.http://www.slashfilm.com/zack-snyder-aquaman-radio/ *Jason Momoa also insisted he would not portray the character before he finally confirmed it. *This is Aquaman's 3rd live action appearance. **1st: Alan Ritchson played the character in the [http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) "Smallville"] TV show in 2005-2010. **2nd: Justin Hartley played the character in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquaman_(TV_pilot) "Aquaman"] pilot in 2006. References External Links * * Category:Aquaman Category:Atlantean Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Super-Heroes Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters in the comics Category:Royalty Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Aquaman characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Humans Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Justice League characters Category:1979 births Category:Metahumans Category:Atlanna Family